


Six Times

by Kajunblueyes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajunblueyes/pseuds/Kajunblueyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written from a great prompt from my lovely tumblr friend! It was a lot of fun! Sorry for the mistakes, it was not beta'd, be kind :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkLipstick-and-GreenArrows (elirh291)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirh291/gifts).



They had been together for 3 months, 8 days, and 6 hours. Not that she was keeping track or anything. After all that they had been through to get to this point, it was definitely worth the wait. Everything was amazing, aside from the usual disagreements between the pair, but hey, on the bright side, they could now work out their frustrations with each other with amazing sex. That was always a plus. And Oliver always made up for his daily, yes his daily, mistakes, with Felicity by showing her exactly how sorry he was.

Although, something still bothered Felicity. She would never tell Oliver of her insecurities with him, but she knew of his history with women. Hell the whole world knew of his history. And while hers wasn't innocent, by any means, her experience wasn't nearly as vast as his. She always has this nagging doubt in the back of her mind of whether or not she would be enough to keep his interest for the long haul.

Then she saw it. That stupid article, from that stupid magazine. Now she has this blasted image that won't leave her over-analyzing brain alone! It stated that the average person has sex in a car at least six times in their life. Six! What the hell was that? She has never even done that once! I mean there was that one make-out session with Scott in his old Pinto back in high school, but she ended up getting her shirt tangled up in his stick. And by stick, she means his stick shift. Then upon trying to untangle herself, she proceeded to headbutt him in the nose. He had then angrily called her a nerd and kicked her out of his car. She shuddered at the memory. That had been all kinds of awkward.

So back to the issue at hand, this damn article. Well, she was just going to have to do something about this. The problem was figuring out the logistics of it all. He was always riding that blasted motorcycle, and as hot as THAT particular thought was, it didn't exactly count, did it? And her car, well as Oliver liked to call it "her clown car", wasn't exactly suited for the kind of activities she was hoping for. So she came up with a plan.

The next evening

"You ready to go?" Oliver asks her softly while he gently places a hand on her shoulder. He knows she has been preoccupied all day, but she won't tell him what's going on. It almost seems like she's nervous about something.

"Umm, yeah, just let me shut everything down." She says to him, turning in her chair to face her computers again.

"Hey Oliver? Why don't you leave your bike here tonight and ride with me? That is, if you were planning on staying at my place, which you don't have to. I wasn't assuming that you were or anything. I mean if you need some time alone or something, I totally understand. I don't want to..."

"Felicity" Oliver softly interrupted her rant. "What's going on with you? Of course I want to be with you tonight. What would make you think otherwise? Is everything okay?" Oliver is beginning to worry now.

"Yeah, sure, everything's fine! Why wouldn't it be? So do you want to ride with me tonight? I mean I know you hate my car, but it's actually in the shop this week. I have a rental. Something about a busted radiator. They said it will take a week or so to fix, and the rental car is much roomier, so I just figured that maybe we could ride together?"

Oliver smiled at her. He could tell, that for whatever reason, this was important to her, so he agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"I'll go get my things while you finish up here." He told her.

As they made their way to the sleek, black, four door, Audi sedan, Oliver let out a low whistle as Felicity tossed him the keys.

"Now this is a car I can fit in." He told her, looking at her over the roof with a smug grin in place.

"Are you making a dig at my car? Because if you are mister, I will have you know that I happen to love my car!"

"I wouldn't dream of making fun of your shoebox Felicity" Oliver chuckled

Feliciry climbed into the pass anger seat. "Ugh! That's not funny Oliver!" She replied exasperatedly, as she leaned over and mock punched him. "Keep that up and I won't show you exactly what I planned on doing to you in this very car." She tells him with all of the confidence she can muster.

"Oh? And pre-tell, what exactly are these plans miss Smoak?" He asks her, trying to play along.

Felicity then catches him by surprise as she reaches between the console and grabs the lapels of his jacket bringing his lips crashing into hers. She kisses him with a force that he has never felt from her before and he would be lying if he said it didn't both shock and completely turn him on. As his jeans were beginning to get uncomfortably tight, Felicity begins to climb over the console to attempt to straddle his lap.

"Felicity" he whispers to her. She just groans and takes it as an invitation to continue her ministrations. "Mmm Felicity, wait." He gently puts his hands on her waist and holds her off of him, mid climb. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to." Oliver tells her.

"That's kind of the point Oliver." She grumbles in his ear, as she sucks on that point in his neck right where his shoulder and neck meet. She smiles when she feels his chest rumble with a low growl.

"Not here. Let's go home. Then I will have my wicked way with you." He tells her. Felicity then returns to her seat with a somewhat deflated and hurt, but seemingly frustrated look on her face. Oliver notices, but chooses not to comment, instead, he just takes her hand and brings it to his lips with a gentle kiss of reassurance as he pulls out of the parking lot.

Next Day

Ok so day one did not go as planned! Felicity is sitting at her computers thinking to herself that she will just have to up her game. Although she has to admit, lasts night's sex was definitely supercharged and raw. It was totally worth it, just not in the particular place she wanted it to be! Hmm, she was going to have to give Oliver Queen something he couldn't resist tonight.

Later that Evening

As they were preparing to leave the lair, Oliver couldn't help but notice that something was off with his girl. On the surface, everything seemed fine, and if he didn't know her as well as he did, he would actually believe it was, but he does know her. He can't quite put his finger on it, but something's definitely off.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom real quick then we can head out. Are you riding with me again tonight?" Felicity asked him with hopeful eyes. Who was he to deny her? If something that simple brought her pleasure, then he would gladly do it.

"Sure. We can stop and pick up some Chinese on the way home. I'll call an order for us while you get ready." Home he thought. The word didn't scare him when he thought of her with it. In fact it did the opposite. It made him feel warm and happy and somehow strangely complete.

"Okay! Don't forget my sweet and sour chicken!" She calls out to him on her way to the bathroom. Chuckling to himself, Oliver takes out his phone and begins to dial the number for their favorite take out.

Fifteen minutes later, Felicity emerges from the bathroom. She has her long black coat on and her purse slung over her shoulders. She actually wore her hair down today, so it sat over her shoulders in loose waves. He knows in his head that she has her pink shirt and black skirt on under that coat, but Oliver's imagination begins to wander. Her damn coat swallowed any clue of what was underneath. Shit this was going to be a long drive. He can't believe the things this woman does to him, all the while he thinks half of the time she is completely clueless about it!

"You ready to go?" She asks him, as she once again tosses him the keys. She knows he likes to drive, because it gives him a semblance of control. That he could appreciate. It amazed him how well she knew him too, even by showing it with such simple gestures. Still he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Oliver knew he should trust his instinct, but also knew better than to push.

"Yup! Let's get going. It's been a long day." He replied with ease as he gently guided her out of the door and to the car. Ever the gentleman, Oliver opened her door for her, and helped her in. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the long expanse of her legs complete with those blasted strappy heels that made them seem even longer. Felicity seemed to pick up on his reaction and decided to push her luck some.

"Like what you see Mr. Queen?"

"Felicity, you are gonna be the death of me." He growled out as he closed her door and made his way around.

Unbeknownst to him, as he made his way around to the driver's side, his little minx was currently enforcing plan B.

As Oliver opened the driver's side door, and sat down, he put the keys in the ignition. As he went to crank up the car he said "So, what movie..." He was effectively cut off as his mouth went dry. Holy hell, what was she trying to do to him?

There sat Felicity, leaning against the door with her coat open, facing him. Every single scenario his imagination thought up, did not compare to this. Not one bit. His eyes travelled down from her dark green lace bra, that barely covered anything, to her flat stomach. Shit, she has an arrow belly ring? He knew she had the piercing, but he had never actually seen her wear a ring there. Damn if it wasn't the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His eyes then slowly travelled down to her see through dark green lace boy shorts. She was wearing his color, his symbol, and was waiting. One leg tucked beneath the other as she sat sideways on the seat looking at him.

"Shit Felicity. Are you trying to kill me?" He asks her as he realizes just how tight his pants now are. She just looks at him with this sweet smile of hers and it is his undoing. Oliver practically jumps across the center console to her. Her takes her face in his hands possessively. Like a man on a mission, determined to claim what is rightfully his. His mouth slants over hers with a fierce passion. Tongue pushing, begging for entrance. With a deep moan, Felicity gladly opens up to him. His hands begin roaming down, further, until they circle her tiny waist and easily pull her over the car into his lap. With a small squeak, Felicity settles herself across his knees. Oliver's hands are now on her hips as she grinds into him.

"Felicity wait!" Oliver puts a sudden halt to their activities.

"What's wrong?" She asks him.

"Not here. Let's go home, but this, you and I? We are not done with this."

"Why not?" He can hear her very quietly ask, almost inaudibly, as she looks down at her hands resting between them on his chest.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Oliver softly asks her. Genuine concern is now written all over his features. He gently crooks his index finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his. It is then that he can see the full extent of the hurt in them. He is scared. He can't understand what he could have possibly done to hurt her so badly, but whatever it is he will make it right.

"Why won't you have sex with me in a car? I mean I know you have probably done it at least six times or more. Just never with me. What's wrong with me? I know you are probably used to more adventurous girls, I want to be that for you, but you won't let me, I don't understand why. I don't know what's wrong with me." She finishes her ramble on a whisper with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Felicity where is this coming from?" He asks he as he gently wipes her tear away with his thumb.

"I read this article the other day that said that the average person has sex in a car at least six times in their life. I started thinking that I haven't even done that once! Not even once Oliver! What's wrong with me? You have probably done it a thousand times! Well not a thousand, but a lot. Not saying that you were a man whore or anything, but you kinda were. That's besides the point. The point is that I set all of this up to show you I could be more adventurous, but you keep stopping it. Every single time. What's so wrong with me that you don't want just take me in the front, or back seat of a car?"

"Is that what you think? That there is something wrong with you? Felicity, you are right. The old me was with a lot of women, and yes, that did include the seats of cars." At this he noticed her eyes fell downcast. Oliver reached up and cradled her face in both of his hands.

"Those women? Not a damn one of them meant anything to me. They were flings. Meaningless sex, a means to an end. That's why we had sex in a car, not because of adventure, but because I didn't care where we did, because I had no respect for them. I was a young, arrogant, selfish prick. I treated those women like yesterday's trash. YOU Felicity Meghan Smoak, are different. You mean everything to me. You are my light, my beacon, my best friend. I would never want to disrespect you by taking you on the seat of a rental car parked in a dark parking lot. Where any random stranger, at any moment could lay his eyes on you. Call me selfish, but this?" He ran his hands gently down the sides of her body to rest on her hips. "This, is for my eyes only. Do you understand? Felicity as you have pointed out, I may have been with a lot of women, but I can tell you that NONE of them, not a single one, could ever hold a candle to you."

"Oh" was her only response.

"Felicity Smoak speechless? Well, here's a plan, I call the Chinese place, use some Queen charm and have them deliver, while we go straight home. Because right now I can think of one think I would much rather eat, and you will say much, much more than oh." Oliver told her with a smug grin on his face.

"Yup." Felicity said, popping the "p" " I'm good with that plan" as she climbed off of his lap and settled into the passenger seat.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Hmm?" He responded, intertwining their fingers

"I love you too"

Oliver just grinned like a fool and squeezed her hand, because once again, this remarkable woman, amazed him.


End file.
